


Banzai

by AngelOfTheNight



Series: Request Stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Horror, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheNight/pseuds/AngelOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Japan x Germany! It's WW1 and Germany has been taken prisoner by Japan. Germany didn't obey Japan's warnings and now must suffer some horrifying Japanese torture. Not for the faint of heart! Contains rape, violence and plenty of gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banzai

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick background for this story is around world war one some armed merchant German ships were in Asian waters and there were some bases in Asia too. Japan and England had an alliance so when England entered the war they asked Japan to get rid of all the German ships and bases. Japan gave Germany an ultimatum to leave their waters and abandoned their bases by a certain date or face the consequences. Germany refused to leave so some battles ensued with Japan being the victor!

“You just couldn’t listen, could you?” Japan walked toward the figure that hung in the middle of the small room. The German had been hanging in the air by his thumbs for several hours now. 

“You were outrageous!” The German responded angrily.

“I believe I gave you a very generous offer. I told you to remove yourself from Asian waters and surrender your bases within Asia. You Westerners have no business making yourselves comfortable in our part of the world.”

“This is a war! There isn’t a single side in any war that would just pack up and leave because the other side said so!”

“Well, true as that may be I at least offered.” A smirk came to Japan’s lips. “I gave you a fair chance to avoid this but now I can have my fun with you. I must confess I’m looking forward to it. Fighting China and other Asian countries does get old after a while. You’re like an exotic new toy for me to play with.”

“Do your worst. We Germans are trained to withstand torture. Your people kill themselves after losing just one battle against anyone including their own countrymen.”

“We shall see how long that sass lasts. By the time this session is over I’ll have you screaming” Japan replied coolly.

“You can try, but that will not happen!” 

“Let us begin then, shall we” Japan stated followed by the snap of his fingers. The echo signaled for several Japanese soldiers to enter the room. The soldiers filed into the room carrying long wooden polls. The soldiers spread themselves out by the sides of the door and began pushing the polls into the soft dirt so that they would stand on their own.

“You sick bastard!!!!” Germany yelled in anger and disgust. “Most of them were merchants!!! They were civilians!”

“I believe the expression is all is fair in love and war. I just want to set the mood since the two of us will be having quite an eventful night, assuming you are as strong and prepared for me as you claim you are of course” Japan’s soft and smooth voice cut through the nearly ringing walls from Germany’s outburst.  
On top of the wooden polls were the decapitated heads of the Germans that were alive and well mere hours ago. Their mouths hung open, inviting insects to investigate the freshly dried saliva and blood. The dirt still stained the corner of their mouths darkly. The heads all still had their eyes open and they drooped lazily at Germany. Once the polls were secured the Japanese soldiers left their leader to deal with his new victim. 

‘Those poor souls…Is that dirt near their mouths? My God…I hope it’s just from falling to the ground after being separated from their bodies. I wish it is true, but if our roles were reversed I doubt I would have let my prisoners die quick with just a beheading immediately after capture’ after the horrifying thought crossed Germany’s mind he immediately remembered his own predicament and locked his eyes on Japan’s. 

“I do not know if you know this but my people are well known for having very exciting festivals and being well rounded on important subjects such as math, science, language, literature and history. Since there are only the two of us I suppose this would be more like a private party than a festival and honestly since I am a country my favorite subject has always been history. Not just my personal history mind you, but the histories of most nations. I find the ancient Greeks to have been a most fascinating people.” Japan slowly unbuttoned his white uniform jacket and reached inside. He pulled out a small gleaming dagger and then shrugged the jacket off leaving him in a white tank top. “A common theme from Ancient Greek history is the use of daggers. I’ve always admired the idea of using a dagger because it gives a more intimate feel between the attacker and the victim I think. History will say that the dagger was popular because it was easily concealable and left rather small but efficient wounds upon its victim. It also helped as a survival tool that didn’t weigh down its carrier and could quickly be put to use. Since this is a party between different cultures I’d like to employ a popular Mexican game. You see they have this creation called a piñata and the idea is for someone to break a hanging piñata open and reveal the goodies contained within it. I wonder what goodies I can break away from you while our party lasts.” Japan gave a mirthful smirk. He came close to Germany who stiffened in anticipation. Japan gave him a small push and Germany was sent swinging through the air by his thumbs. Having gone numb from the lack of blood flow they sent sharp aches through Germany’s hands. 

As Germany came swinging back towards him, Japan readied his dagger. When Germany came close Japan plunged the dagger into Germany’s side. The force of the blow quickly removed the small blade and Germany was swung away from Japan again. As Germany swung back and forth the dagger was driven into his body over and over again. It hit random spots on his torso each time and after a short while a puddle of blood had pooled on the ground beneath Germany.

“I applaud you Germany. I must have stabbed you nearly 50 times and not a sound has escaped you” Japan complimented as he brought his hands together in an applause that echoed throughout the small room.

“Is this really the best you could do? That was nothing more than a minor annoyance! Like bites from a mosquito!” Germany retaliated.

“Don’t get so cocky. That was only an intro for what’s to come” Japan gave a slight shrug. “Did you happen to notice my toys behind you?”

“Yeah, but you should know, I don’t really like games”

“Don’t get cute with me Germany!” Japan snapped. “As a proper host I should offer you a drink” Japan walked to the back of the room and pulled something that sounded heavy over beneath Germany. Japan slightly lowered Germany, then cuffed his ankles to the device. Once his ankles were secured Japan dropped Germany all the way down. Germany’s back hit something very hard and a painful grunt slipped out of him. Before he could recover Japan used the dagger to release Germany’s thumbs and quickly secured Germany’s wrists into the device. Germany now found himself in an arched position with his stomach in the air while his arms and legs were pointed towards the ground.

“Are you familiar with the torture instrument known as the rack Germany?” Japan asked almost sweetly.

“Of course, it was one of mine and many other European countries favorites back in the day. If you think something like this will break me then you don’t know your history as well as you think you do!”

“I was going to say if you knew what the rack was you’re going to wish I had stretched you out, made you sweat and scream before doing what I’m about to do”  
Japan coolly walked away and Germany strained to see what he was doing. Germany heard a dull squeaking sound followed by the familiar sound of running water. Japan walked close to the wall to avoid Germany’s view. Moments later Japan was behind Germany’s head. Before Germany could recognize what was in Japan’s hand, Japan used his free hand to grasp Germany’s jaw and pull his mouth open. Japan then shoved a hose into Germany’s mouth. Shocked, Germany sputtered against the water that ran down his throat and into stomach like a wild, raging river. Germany choked and tried to speak however the water practically silenced him. Japan held the hose and Germany’s head in place all the while keeping his eyes focused on Germany’s stomach which was slowly bloating up in size. Germany’s body in an attempt to struggle away.

‘I can’t breathe! Is he going to drown me?!’ Germany panicked as the water began to escape his mouth and run down into his nose. His belly was now bloated to the size of a fully pregnant woman ready to give birth at any given moment. Finally Japan removed the hose. Germany tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes as he attempted to choke out some of the water and gulp in as much air as possible at the same time. Japan gave Germany a few moments of relief as he walked over and turned the hose off. Japan swiftly walked back over to Germany and shook his head.

“Really Germany, I thought your people valued cleanliness. You’ve managed to spit your refreshment all over me as well as yourself” Japan gestured to his soaked tank top and pants and then to Germany’s. “If you stay in wet clothes you’ll catch a cold” Japan whipped his white tank top over his head and threw it to the dirt ground. He then bent over to retrieve his dagger from the ground. He quickly sliced open Germany’s green tank top and left the two of them bare from the waist up.  
Just for the record, was that screaming I heard whilst you were garbling Germany?”

“Of course not! That was nothing compared to some of the beer drinking contests I’ve been in!” Germany huffed in response.

“So your belly has looked this way before but full of beer? I find it disgusting!” Japan raised his knee to his chest and then slammed his foot into Germany’s exposed stomach. 

“How can you have so little self control?! You bring shame to your people!” Japan continued to stomp on Germany’s bloated belly. The stab wounds from before leaked blood and water like a steady running faucet. Every blow from Japan sent Germany’s back into the metal restraint beneath him. Small cries and moans escaped Germany. He could feel his intestines and internal organs ready to burst at any moment. Soon Japan needed a moment to catch his breath and Germany relished the small time he had to recover. His stomach was now nearly emptied and appeared the way it did before it was full of water.

“So are we ready to move on to our next party game?” Japan asked looking into Germany’s strained features.

“Bring it on!” Germany challenged. He knew he would regret the unnecessary pain later but his pride would not let Japan beat him.

“You’ll have to play nice with the other guests who will be joining us for our next game” Japan said in a more nurturing tone, as if he were speaking to a child or a pet. Japan walked over to the back wall and lowered a set of chained cuffs. They rattled loudly as they came closer to Germany’s face. Japan unlocked Germany from the arching device and resecured him so he was again dangling in the air. Japan then pushed Germany to the back wall and secured his ankles so that he was suspended in the air unable to move. Germany watched Japan as he pulled a lever that slowly allowed a medium sized object from the ceiling to creak down. As the object came closer a faint squeaking could be heard. Japan lowered the object so it was level and touching Germany’s exposed stomach. The object was a small cage filled with seven good sized mice. The tiny creatures scurried about scarcely avoiding each other as they attempted to climb the cage walls in search of escape. Germany gave Japan a confused expression.

“Are they carrying some type of disease?” Germany asked giving a half interested, half bored tone.

"As fun as it would be to watch you suffer through a painful, helpless state I don’t have that kind of time. The mice are quite healthy I assure you. I must admit I feel a little bad since England is so fond of animals, but watching what they do to people in your current position never gets old” replied Japan. He walked over and opened the cage door. The mice were still blocked by Germany’s body but they quickly scurried over to investigate. Their tiny whiskers and paws tickled Germany as they attempted to climb him. Once they realized they were still trapped most of them returned to what they had been doing before the door had been opened. Japan gave what appeared to be a sweet smile before letting his next sick game begin. He dragged a good size torch over and planted it underneath the cage. His smile quickly became a malicious smirk as he lit the torch. It didn’t take long for the heat to spread itself over the bottom of the metal cage. The mice began to panic as the heat burned their feet. The heat rose up the sides of the cage and the mice charged towards Germany. Once they felt his body temperature they set to work on making an escape. They frantically scratched and bit Germany’s flesh.

“Urhg…!” Germany attempted to squirm and painful grunts escaped him. The mice had begun to tear away Germany’s flesh and continued to attempt to burrow their way inside of him. “Hrg!” Japan make them stop! I can’t take it! Help me! You sick fuck! Hrgn…!” Germany screamed as he rattled against his bonds and shook his head in nearly every direction, desperate for the bizarre torture to end.

Satisfied with Germany’s screaming and desperation Japan unhooked the cage from its chain suspension and released the mice into a new cage filled with plenty of water and cheese. Once the mice were moved into a new cage, Japan was surprised to still hear Germany groaning in agony. He made his way back to his prisoner to see a pair of back legs and a tail sticking out of Germany’s stomach. Japan grabbed the tail and pulled the mouse out. The blood covered creature squirmed as Japan put it in the new cage with the others. Japan then grabbed a long, thin bamboo stick and dropped Germany to his knees. Germany panted in relief as Japan connected the wrists cuffs behind Germany’s back. He confidently stood in front of Germany with the bamboo stick firmly in his hand and slightly behind his head; a classic yakuza look.

“Please don’t Japan. I can’t take anymore…” Germany gave Japan a pleading and hurt look.

“But your screaming is music to my ears and there’s plenty of more fun to be had my exotic piñata!” Japan replied as he brought the sharp bamboo stick across Germany’s face. Japan began a frenzy of strikes as they bruised and cut his skin. Eventually Germany fell face first into the dirt on the verge of blacking out. “Not yet my fair Germany!” Japan delivered a sharp kick forcing Germany to roll over onto his back. Germany vaguely registered his arms being dragged out from underneath him. His arms were laid out so his hands were beside his head. A sharp, searing pain brought Germany back to his surroundings. He turned his head to see the bamboo stick through his right palm pinning him to the ground. Moments later a second bamboo stick had pinned his left hand. A yelp had escaped Germany each time. Japan eagerly dropped his pants and underwear revealing his rock hard erection. He stepped out of his shoes and used his feet to remove his socks so he was completely nude. Japan released Germany’s ankles and removed his remaining clothing. He took one of Germany’s shoe laces and tied it tightly around his dick. “Considering what beasts you westerners are I’ll have to train you properly”  
Japan grabbed both of Germany’s legs and hauled his lower half into the air so that his entrance lined up with Japan’s eager member. Without mercy Japan buried himself in Germany’s tight pucker.

“Argh!” Germany cried loudly as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side with a whimper.

“What’s wrong Germany? Has it been a while or am I your first man?”

“Shut the fuck up, you fucking sick bastard!” Germany replied through gritted teeth. Japan ignored the comment and pulled nearly all the way out before diving back into that velvety heat. Germany whimpered and whined with each thrust as Japan established a hard, fast rhythm. Blood trickled out of Germany’s pucker down his legs between the thrusts. Japan had been plunging in no particular direction when Germany’s soft yelps turned into uncontrollably loud cries. Realizing he had found Germany’s sweet spot he suddenly stopped his animalistic pace and brought himself all the way out as slow as he could stand. He then slid himself back in at the same agonizingly slow pace. After a few thrusts at this pace Germany turned his tear stained face towards Japan. His tied limb was hard and ached for release.

“I fucking hate you! Finish this and release me you bastard!” Germany screamed.

“I don’t obey exotic wanton whores like you but since you’re getting heavy I suppose I could finish up” Japan returned to his initial pace and soon released within Germany. Once he had finished riding out his orgasm he pulled out and let Germany’s legs and hips fall to the ground. The pain from the drop sent a wave of pain through Germany but it didn’t hurt as much as his unreleased desire. “I think I’m finally finished with you Germany” Japan said as he redressed himself. Blood and semen leaked from Germany who had closed his eyes in an attempt to forget his pain. Japan lazily pulled the bamboo sticks from Germany’s hands and replaced his wrist locks with a set of steel handcuffs. Japan dragged the limp Germany up the short flight of stairs out of the dirt wall dungeon. The cold air made Germany shiver. A few feet away from Japan’s private torture chamber was a large square pit. Japan heaved Germany into the pit. Germany gave another audible moan as more pain made itself know to his battered body. Germany looked up and a splash of dirt hit his face. Japan had grabbed a shovel and had begun to fill the pit with Germany in it.

“You can’t do this!” Germany called up weakly as more dirt was poured over him. 

“You’re a prisoner in my home, I can do whatever I want!” Japan retaliated and began to fill in the pit faster.

“Mr. Japan! Mr. England has been waiting for you for some time now. He arrived this afternoon!” called one of the soldiers. Japan gave Germany a disappointed look. 

“Well I can’t keep my ally waiting. I’ll have to finish you later. Later Germany!” Japan said as he put the shovel down and went to greet his ally.

“As if I’m going to wait around…I’ll get up in a few minutes” Germany muttered to himself as he slowly closed his eyes and finally blacked out.


End file.
